Two Lost Sparks
by Storylady35
Summary: Wheeljack X OC . Transformers Prime . Summery coming soon


**A/N: Just a little something I worked on when I was stuck with Scrap. Fade is my OC so don't kick her!  
**

**Fade and Wheeljack**

Servo on the sword at her side, Fade stared intensely at the collection of buildings below her, optics tight on where she hopes to find her target. This was what she liked most, the planning. How she would infiltrate enemy territory, locate her target and take them out. Today's target was a high ranking trade administrator. Why he was being targeted she didn't care, all Fade needed to know was that they needed to die.

Spotting an entrance, she leapt from her hiding place and into action, using her dull colourings to blend into the shadows and bypass the warehouse guards, jumping to an open window and landing on top of a storage container on the inside. The room was filled with noise and sparks, normal factory workers just going about their day, unaware of the dangerous femme now hiding at the top of the containers, jumping from one to the other as she crossed the room and headed for their supervisor's office.

The door was already partly open so easily slip inside and stand straight in the room.

This wasn't the place she was looking for but it did have what she needed, a data point with personal tracker and spark designation. As wonderful as Shadow's talent for finding sparks was, it was useless at finding a single spark she may be looking for. The data point gave her all the information she needed and she hacked the target's signal so to always know where it was.

Just then she felt the lust for death from the sword at her side and realised someone was coming towards her location.

The supervisor sighed as he entered his office, looking around it and landing his eyes on the pile of paperwork he still had to do. Nothing else caught his attention as he sat down and started once more.

Outside his window, Fade carefully shimmed her way along the edge of the complex until able to climb up to the roof and hurry along it, now closing in perfectly on her target. He was in a second warehouse, doing inventory by the pattern of his movements as Fade stared down from a hole in roof where departing cargo could be lifted from.

Her servo gripped Shadow and she grinned to herself, pushing herself forwards over the gap, flipping elegantly in the air and landing soundlessly behind her target, sword drawn and ready for a swift easy kill.

As her arm lifted, the mech before her turned around and blocked her sword with another, this one thicker and curved. The wielder grinned as he pushed Fade and Shadow back a few steps. "So, you're the one who's been taking all these people out."

Fade backed off a bit more giving herself room to move and analyse him, large sharp armour with an Autobot insignia. That just made her smile. "And you are the one the Autobots sent to stop me?" She gave a cold smirk, twisting her wrist so the reflection off her blade scanned over him. "Such a shame I'll have to kill you as well."

The other gave her an equally cold smirk. "Nar darling the shame will be mine, when I drag your sorry aft back to HQ."

"I would rather die." Fade hissed before lunging forwards, catching the mech slightly off guard with her speed. He barely managed to get his blades up to stop her taking his throat.

Strangely the Autobot laughed as he twisted the two swords to trap Shadow in position. "What? That your best shot?"

Fade didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Her other hand with her secondary blade, nicknamed 'Outline', had stabbed into the joint at his hip, ripping out several wires and causing her attacker to jump back.

It wasn't as serious as Fade would have liked but it was enough to make her point and he held his hip, stemming the flow of energon. "Ah, not bad. For a Con."

"Like to see you do better."

"I plan on." His voice was filled with determination as a mouth guard slid into position while he leapt, ignorant of his wound, almost to the roof of the building, blades high as he went to slam the two blades down on her. As expected Fade jumped to the side to avoid being sliced in three and the bot used his swords as leverage as he kicked her in the side. But the femme was smaller than his normal targets and ducked under his kick while slicing deep into his shoulder but she only hit armour, nothing of any importance.

But it was enough to make him touch it in concern. "Two nill." He stated.

"Third one's your spark."

For some reason, Fade was enjoying taunting and teasing this mech. Normally in battle she was all business, silent and only making a sound when finished or when absolutely needed. She didn't need to talk to this mech, she just wanted to.

Soon the pair locked blades again, Shadow and Outline keeping the other blank and ordinary blades easily at bay, only trembling with the exchange of pressure each was omitting.

As the deadlock continued, Fade got a close look at the Autobot. His armour was mostly white, far brighter than her own dull silver and his frame was clearly one who was use to using his weight a lot.

As she scanned him, she spotted his insignia. "Ah. You're a wrecker."

Even with the mask in place, it was possible to tell he was smiling. "Yeah. Name's Wheeljack."

"Well, at least know what to put on your grave."

His hidden smile grew. "What about you?"

The femme took a moment, unsure if to confess her name to him. But then again, one of them wasn't walking away from this. "Fade."

"Cute name."

Of all the things Shadow had given her, of all the fights and training and practice she had done, Fade was not prepared for that. The shock flowed over her systems and caused her arm to give way a little, allowing Wheeljack a chance to overpower her.

One blade slipped into her shoulder, between the plates of amour and into wiring. Frowning to hold back the pain, Fade slid to the side, pulling Shadow from the lock and losing the ground and Outline was now lying but at least she was free and she still had Shadow.

The mixture of pain and confusion just melted into anger and Fade lashed out with more rage than she would dare accept, blindly lashing out for his neck, wanting a swift kill but Wheeljack jumped each time out if her way.

"Whoa, looks like I hit a nerve." He laughed before throwing one of his swords to the side so his free hand was able to grab Shadow by the blade, stilling its owner. "What's the matter, don't like being called 'cute'?"

Fade narrowed her optics and punched the wrecker in the face, not that her weak attack did much but backed up with pushing her blade further into his hand did knock him away.

"Shut up and fight." She hissed, running to pick up Outline and slamming the pommel up into his mask, this time with enough force to make a dent in the metal.

The wrecker frowned at her then went fully into trying to stop her but now that she was fully intent on taking out his spark. Even then he just kept smiling. This little femme was amazing. Not many could match him but she wasn't really matching him, she was more trying to keep away from him, waiting for a weakness to show.

The fire and anger in her optics was enchanting and he just wanted to fuel it even more. When she came close, his free hand found her waist, pulling her to his waist and his fingers slipped under her armour.

She physically changed, tensing and her optics widened as she spun out of his grip and lashed out with her leg to his wounded joint. "Keep your hands off me!"

Touching his leg as more energon leaked down from it, Wheeljack huffed, catching her in a back up move and locking his blade under her neck from behind, once again taking their close proximity to touch a sensitive area, infuriating her to a point where she didn't even care that her neck was now bleeding from her moving against his blade.

Trapped between controlling and hurting or releasing her, Wheeljack chose to let her go and watched as she backed off, blade in hand and optics full of hate. "I never though an Autobot would scoop so low as to take advantage of a femme."

Backing off himself, Wheeljack retracted his damaged mask with a loud grind and shrugged. "Not every day I get to fight something not only as beautiful as you, but as talented as well."

Cooling fans hitting maximum, Fade tried not to show her reaction but it didn't work. Her grip loosened and a sudden want to flee filled her but then a second force pressed on her mind.

Her body grew colder and she grinned, her optics darkening almost too black as she looked back at the wrecker as her hand tightened again.

Wheeljack was taken aback by the reaction and when she charged him, she was so faster than before, without any care for herself, just set on killing him, smiling as she did.

That sword just kept on coming and if he did manage to block one attack, the next one wouldn't miss and his armour was slowly being torn apart and energon was beginning to dribble across him.

Every move could have been his last as it took every bit of his training to stay alive but he knew he had to end this soon or he would be killed.

However, when she came up for an attack he caught gaze of her optics. Even if they were dark, they were wide, opposing her smile. They were filled with fear, begging him for help. At first he thought it was trick of the light but as the two carried on and Fade cut even more to his body, he saw it more and more.

He couldn't help but nod when he saw his chance. "Sorry babe." He mumbled then twisted the blades in his hand and used it to stab into her forearm, all the way through and into the wall behind her.

The smile vanished as she was pinned like an insect, her sword hand still fighting for use but it was suddenly stopped, the Autobot grabbing hold of her wrist and squeezing it.

Right up in her face, his body pinned her and his optics frowned at her. "Drop it." He ordered, squeezing the still fighting appendage.

Fade gave a feral snarl but Wheeljack increased his pressure. "Drop it or I break your hand off."

She frowned at him but the pain from her wrist was unbearable, more than the sword in her. With another groan, she dropped her head forward, half shutting down before venting a lot of hot air and nodded, releasing the last of her grip on the sword.

It fell to the ground with a clatter and the light grew back in her optics but it was still quiet dark. With a soft vent, her gaze shifted to the floor away from them both. "Fine, get it over and done with. Kill me."

Wheeljack chuckled as his form pressed against her. "I would rather jump into a slag pit than kill you."

"What?"

He smirked at her. "You are a work of art babe. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted." He laughed and leant even closer until the impressive brow at the top of his helm pressed against hers. "You really are something."

She frowned but there was nothing in it. She didn't have the anger in her anymore. This strange mech had calmed her down and she was scared.

He appeared to sense that and leant away, ignoring the pull he was feeling towards her. "Listen, I'm gonna let you go now. And if you want we can continue this fight to its end. Or you can leave and we say no more about it."

He stepped back and pulled his blade from her arm and the wall. Half collapsing from her position, Fade held the gash, looking up at the mech's optics. They dropped only to pick up her blade and for a moment Wheeljack thought they were about to restart. But instead the femme slid it to the sheath at the side. "Fine." She decided and began limping away from him.

The mech watched her back then smiled. "See you around, beautiful."

~#~

Fade grunted as she pressed her blade against the mech's throat, pinning him down. "You're getting soft Wheeljack." She mumbled, looking up at him, pinned under her sword.

The Autobot shrugged. "Ah, maybe I wanted to let you win. At least, after you saved my can last time."

The femme's optics tightened. "I should have just left you for scrap, saved myself a lot of trouble."

He smiled. "When you gonna fess up babe, you like me."

"Like a scraplet." She lied, stepping forwards a bit, her brow almost touching his. "You are nothing but an interesting anomaly. That's the only reason I can't dispose of you."

"Woa, lot of big words their darling."

"I hate it when you call me 'darling'."

"That's why I do it."

Sighing, Fade let him go and placed her sword back on her hip. "Look, I won. Now, deals a deal." Her dark red optics shot to him. "Walk away Wheeljack."

The wreaker held his cut arm before scanning the battle field around them, making sure no one was watching. But by the time he looked back at the con, she was gone.

He still smirked. "See ya next time Fade."

Up on a half collapsed building, hidden from his gaze, Fade let herself smile. "Next time, Wheeljack." She waited until he was gone before jumping back to the ground and transforming into her alt mode, speeding off though the rubble to Kaon, going for the main gates and entering without so much as a security check.

Starscream was waiting for her as she returned. "Well?"

The sword wielder took a moment then threw something at him. "Mission successful."

"And?"

"And what?" Her gaze snapped to him.

"When can I expect your report?" The second glared down on the femme, just a head shorter than him.

His glare turned soon to a look of surprise, finding a blade to his throat. After a very tense moment, it tapped the underside of his chin. "It was successful, Screamer. How I did it has never been a problem before. Why now?"

"Meg…Megatron has requested that all operatives submit reports."

"Then I shall give my report to my commanding officer." The sword moved sharply away, catching slightly on the mech's side vents. "Shockwave. Not you." Staring at him for just a moment, the femme walked away.

Once clear of her, Starscream touched where the sword had been, frowning. "Messed up freak."

Something nipped past his cheek, leaving a tiny but stinging scar and causing the seeker to yelp in pain. He turned to see what had been thrown but it was just a piece of metal now lying on the ground and there was no sign of who had attacked him.

Inside the fortress, Fade sighed, a hand on her blade and her head held high as she walked to the lab. "Shockwave, are you free?"

The one optic of the lead scientist turned to face her. "You are wounded."

"My whole arm feels like it's going to fall off. I got rammed by some wrecker."

Stepping over, Shockwave poked at her appendage. "I shall see if I cannot improve its resistance." His gaze shifted. "You have faced a lot of wreckers recently."

Shrugged her good arm, Fade stared at him. "They are good sport for me."

"Indeed. And yet there have been no reports of the demise of any wreckers."

"The fools are smart enough to leave when they get the chance."

"That is a logical assessment."

~#~

"JACKIE!"

Wheeljack hardly had time to look up before his best bud, Bulkhead grabbed him in a embrace. "Ah, watch it lug nut." He cringed and once released, held a large gash on his arm.

Bulkhead saw the wound and his eyes widened. "Whoa, who did that?"

"Take a guess."

The mech thought for a moment then frowned. "It was that femme again, wasn't it? The silver one with the sword."

Limping off to get patched up, Wheeljack shrugged his damaged arm. "Not my fault if I'm the only one she picks on."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she liked you."

Wheeljack smirked a little. "Perhaps."

"How long have the two of you been going after each other now?"

"A few vorns."

"A few? At least 50 to my count. And when I found out, the pair of you already knew each other."

"So we've known each other a long time, big whoop."

Bulkhead frowned. "She is a dangerous Con. You should have taken each other out long ago."

Nodding to his wounds, Wheeljack frowned back. "You think I haven't tried."

"When you try, Jackie, nothing stops you."

"You've seen her fight Bulk, she's not easy to pin down."

"Doesn't stop you trying."

Thinking about the last time he pinned her down and tried not to smile. "You have no idea."

The green wrecker frowned but said nothing more on the matter. Wheeljack however was still smiling over his latest encounter with the Decepticon femme as the medic fixed his arm up. His fingers were drumming out a small tune on his knee. It was the same tune Fade had tapped on his arm during their battle. They had been fighting for years but over the time, they had developed this tune as a code between the two of them, with a time, date and location in its pattern.

So, at the predefined time, he headed off into an abandoned building on the edge of the Autobot territory, swords out and ready for whatever the Decepticon may have planned for him.

Spotting movement, he turned, tense but on seeing her, he just smiled. Fade on the other hand didn't look impressed as she sat in a blown out window. "You're late."

"Traffic."

The femme went back to brushing a sharpening stone across the edge of her blade. "I was about to leave."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to see how your arm is."

Rolling it, Wheeljack smiled at her. "It's fine. How's yours?"

"Shockwave fixed it and did something to tweak it. Should be harder for you to dislocate now."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

The femme huffed, consumed in her work, staring at the blade and testing its sharpness. "I will kill you next time."

Having walked all the way over and now leaning on the wall over her, casting his shadow on her frame, Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You'd kill your own mate?"

"We are not mated."

His hand reached out, grabbing her chin and turning it, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I sure wish we were."

Shocked, Fade stared at him, her hands still holding the blade and stone before a soft smile filled her and she stood up, dropping her treasured Shadow, freeing her hands to wrap up around his neck, using the attachment to pull him down to her height and kiss him back.

Chuckling, the Autobot held her tight, running his larger hands over her frame and teasing her but Fade was used to it. Eventually she pulled away from his lips and looked both dazed and concerned. "This is stupid."

"You always say that." The wrecker responded, returning for the kiss.

Turning her head away, Fade sighed. "Well it is."

"I know."

"We have been doing this for so long now…"

"I know."

"When are you going to take my offer to join the Cons?"

For once, Wheeljack leant back from her neck where he'd been kissing her and stared into her optics. "When are you going to join the Bots?"

"Never."

"Then we are at a stalemate, darling."

Frowning, Fade dug her hand into the tender part of his neck. "Don't call me that."

Twisting from the pain, Wheeljack leant away from her. "Ahh, alright, alright!"

With a smile, she let go of him before leaning over and kissing him once again. "You are such a glitch. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but I'm your glitch." He sighed as he ghost over her lips, teasing her continuously, causing Fade to groan until she finally flopped down to his shoulder. The mech flinched a little as she did, holding her up. "Fade?"

"I'm alright. I… I'm just tired."

Laughing at her, Wheeljack swept his arm under her and sat down against the wall, her on his lap. "Don't you think it's a bit open meeting here?"

"Perhaps but there is no one else around."

"Ah, Shadow doing her thing?"

"Yes."

His arm pulled her tighter to his shoulder, her head near his neck. "You're gonna fall into recharge again at this rate." She moaned in her sleepy daze and Wheeljack just chuckled at her, rubbing her spine softly. "Get some rest."

Her optics were shut, already deep in recharge, leaning on his side, listening to his spark. Staring down on her, Wheeljack smiled, running his finger over the long chevron on her forehead before brushing his brow against her, his own optics shutting for a quick power down.

~#~

With a deep vent, Fade cracked her optics open and looked up at the recharging mech with his arm around her. Wheeljack looked so handsome, just sat there, his optics closed, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She smiled, reaching up with her fingertips and ghosted them over his lips. "You are such a pain." She whispered, not wanting to wake him. "It would be so much easier for me if I could just kill you. But then, you know I can't. I never could. I really hate it every time we fight but… it's just expected of me." Her gaze shifted downwards to his crest and the insignia, tracing it slowly. "I sometimes wonder… what life we could have had if it wasn't for the war. I think I would have taken over the museum from my creator by now. I doubt you would have settled for that kind of life." She chuckled, placing a hand on the mark, covering it. "After all this time, I've never been able to confess my feelings for you. I still can't. Even when you mean everything to me."

Wheeljack shifted a little in his rest but then fell back to silence.

The femme allowed his hands to hold her tighter, the tips digging into her joints, clinging on to her. A long vent and she lowered her head to his armour, optics closing. "Wheeljack… I may never say it to you but… my spark is yours." Her head turned away, sitting up away from him, moving away from him before standing and collecting her sword.

"I'll wait."

Gasping, she looked back behind her and saw the bright blue optics staring at her. She just stared at him. "How long were you listening?"

"I heard every word."

Embarrassed, she looked away. "I…"

"I'll wait Fade. I'd wait forever for you."

Still with her back to him, the Decepticon dropped her head in shame before sprinting off away from him, transforming and driving away.

Standing up, the Autobot sighed, watching her leave. He smiled sadly. "I'll always wait."

~#~

Energon blasts flying overhead, the army of Autobots and Decepticons clashed on the battlefield, seekers on both side raining death on all below. Wheeljack was in the middle of fighting some big brute of a con, ducking and weaving around him while Fade across the battle, was easily killing Autobot rookies by the handful. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't keeping an eye on the wrecker but with Megatron on the field as well, picking out an opponent was not possible.

It had been a while since they had met as the war had picked up, since there were now rumours that energon mines were beginning to dry up. Only a rumour but rumours often had truth in their origins.

Jumping away from the rookies around her, the femme ran closer to the mech but engaged a different Autobot, watching him carefully while taking on the challenger.

As Wheeljack took on the brute, he noticed the silver femme just across from him and smiled. It made his spark flutter to see her again. She looked over at him for a second, her dark red optics locking on his, a shimmer of light crossing them.

He smiled at her, which she returned but then her gaze fell cold and her smile fell.

Wheeljack wondered what was wrong but then he felt it. He'd become distracted. The brute he was fighting had stabbed him in the abdomen.

Backing off, he fell to his knees, trying to control the energon leak but the Con was coming to end his life. The sounds of battle roared around him, his friends and comrades surrounded him. The pain from his abdomen was numb, his vision blurring.

But he still saw her, kneeling beside him, hands holding his wound. Her actions brought him back a little and he grunted. "Fade? What… what are you doing?"

"Saving your life." She mumbled, blindly holding his wound.

"We… we're in the middle of a battle darling."

Looking up, she saw the decapitated body of the brute behind her and war around her. No one had even looked their way yet. "I'll be long gone before anyone sees me."

Wheeljack chuckled painfully before looking away. "Fade."

"Yes."

"Run."

She looked in the way he was, just in time to see one fragging large green Autobot running towards her, blasters at the ready, glowing blue. "JACKIE! Get away from him you filthy con!"

With one last look at the wounded, Fade jumped away, watching as the other wreaker knelt beside his friend, still on edge of battle but taking a clear defensive position over the wounded.

Fade frowned but then returned to the fight, keeping both sides away from the pair, defending them as carefully as she could, without showing it to anyone else. Finally she spotted a medic running towards them and the Con's beginning to make a fast retreat.

One final look back at Wheeljack, Fade ran.

Once cleaned up and the few cuts she had seen to were healed, Fade hurried out of the fortress of Kaon and off to the many spots where she'd met Wheeljack in the past.

When he wasn't there, she returned, every cycle to do the same, heading to the spots and hoping to see him. It broke her. She didn't even know if he was alive. Every battle she went into, she checked to make sure he was there but not once did she see a wrecker.

Then, one cycle, while on her routine, she found herself facing the same large green wrecker as before. Hand on Shadow, she walked over to him and nodded. "Bulkhead, right?"

He turned, frowning on her with his hands in fists but he kept still. "I don't know why I'm doing this." He mumbled while moving away.

"Wait!" Fade yelled, stepping over. "Wait, if you knew where to find me… you… you must have spoken to Wheeljack."

The wrecker froze for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, yeah he told me where to find you." he growled, turning to look at her. "You know, the medic said if it wasn't for the first aid he received, he would be dead."

Fade tried to keep her head high but she felt scared. "Is he alright?"

"He was in a coma for a while but he's up now. Jackie's tough, he'll pull though." He huffed. "First words he said on waking up were 'Find Fade'."

The femme smiled, looking down to the floor. "Bulkhead I… I'm sorry."

"Look, you just listen to me, you Con." He stomped over, pointing at her with his fingers that were nearly as big as her chest. "You do anything to him… and I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

Turning away from him, Fade didn't show her reaction. "It wasn't my idea alright! It just… happened!"

"Well I still mean it. You hurt him and I'll hurt you."

Shadow didn't appreciate the threat but its wielder pushed it aside. "I would never hurt Wheeljack intentionally. Only to keep our secret."

Bulk huffed as if not believing her but then turned to leave before stopping and looking back at her. "You got a message for him or what?"

"Just tell him I'm glad he's alright. And he owes me one for saving his sorry spark for the 11th time."

Bulkhead quirked a brow. "11 hur?"

"Ask him, I'm sure he'd love to share."

This time, he chuckled. "You two are a good match." With that, he transformed and sped away. Fade remained there for a while longer but then left, relieved to know that he was alright. Speeding away, she made a vow to herself.

_Next time I see him, I'm going to tell him how I feel._

~#~

"Well it took you long enough." Wheeljack chuckled as he leant forwards and kissed her.

Fade almost melted but the sword in her hand kicked it out of her and she frowned on him, backing away from him as she did. "We are in the middle of a battle Wheeljack."

Ducking under her attack, the Bot laughed. "Yeah well, you just said you love me."

Again Fade tried not to react but she couldn't help herself but to smile. "I… I just think it's time I told you."

"Good." He laughed, grabbing her by the neck and used it to pull her in. "Because I love ya too. And ya know what?"

Kicking him in the chest, Fade freed herself and pinned him against the wall. "What?"

His massive hands swamped the whole of her arm, pulling her in towards him until his brow pressed against hers. "The next time we meet, I am going to make you feel… like nothing you have ever known."

"That better not mean what I think it does."

"What do you think it means?" He smirked, kissing her again while his hand ghost over her rear. "I'm gonna make you mine."

His words were more of a caress than his hand and Fade's optics shut for a moment as she leant on him. "You…"

"Yes?"

"You…" She went silent before leaning over and kissing him. "This is stupid."

"I know." His finger tapped rhythmically on her side. "So I'll see you then?"

"Of course."

One last kiss and the pair parted, retreating with their chosen side, Fade to Kaon and Wheeljack to Iacon.

The whole journey back to base, Fade couldn't keep herself under control, drifting all over the road and almost hitting someone else. Her mind was just filled with the new found love she had for Wheeljack and ideas of what was coming.

Once checked in and given her ration of energon, she headed off to Shockwave's lab to write up and deliver her report but on entering, the sword wielder blinked in amazement to find Lord Megatron standing there. She bowed instantly. "Lord Megatron."

"Fade, I have been waiting for you."

"My apologies. If I had known, I would have come sooner." She frowned a little. "Why… didn't you send for me?"

Megatron sighed, turning to the side. "Because what I have to ask of you… is of great sensitivity. I do not wish to cause a panic among the ranks."

"What is it my lord?"

Again, he took a deep breath and looked away. "You heard about the energon crisis."

"I have. I heard that the mines are running low. And that there are rumours there aren't new sources being found."

"The rumours are true. There is no more energon on Cybertron. What we have harvested… is all there is left."

Feeling a little unbalanced by the news, Fade didn't show it. "What do you need of me?"

"We need energon." He stated, turning to face her. "There is an exploration ship heading off in hopes to explore nearby planets for a new source of energon. You are to go with it, as security."

The fear and responsibility hit the femme pretty quickly. "Why me?" She asked without thinking.

"I admit, there are others who would be more suitable for this task. However…" His dark red optics narrowed on hers. "They have responsibilities on this planet and others who look up to them. You, on the other hand, would not be missed. You can leave on this mission and no one would ever notice."

The years of loneliness suddenly filled the wielder and she blinked. _No one would miss me. Wheeljack._

"You leave at the end of the cycle."

"So soon?!"

Megatron, in the middle of walking past her, stopped and frowned. "Is that a problem?"

She stared at him, contemplating arguing back but then lowered her gaze. "Of course not my lord."

"Good."

The door shut behind her and Fade closed her lids, letting out a deep breath.

~#~

"Ready for departure?"

"Everything is present and correct."

"Weapons primed."

"Engines are go."

Fade vented as she looked out the open hatch at Cybertron as the rocket lurched and suddenly the planet began to move away from them. For a moment, she could just see her little meeting spot with Wheeljack. They were meant to meet at the start of the next cycle.

By then, she would be long gone.

It became smaller, smaller and smaller until it was just a light, far below her and the emptiness of space wrapped around her.

Her spark trembled in her chest at the pain she was suffering from. It felt like she was being torn away from the only warmth she'd ever known.

It hurt.

As Cybertron became a smaller spot behind them, she closed her optics and wished for Wheeljack's safety and that they would meet again.

~#~

Having stood stared up at the sky and the darkness for so long, Wheeljack looked away, his spark shivered in realisation and hurt. Turning around, he looked back at a large plate of metal on the ground, decorated with a detailed engraving that was beginning to show signs of age and rust.

_Fade & Wheeljack _

_Forever_

Frowning, he drew his blades and lifted them above his head, swinging down and cleanly carving the vow in three before returning his weapons to his back and walking away, swearing never to return to the spot.

He'd waited so long for her… he couldn't do it anymore.

The Jackhammer was waiting and with his final task complete; he abandoned the dying Cybertron, never once looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Again, just a stupid little thing I wrote for the fun of it. Aria and I were joking about who our Ocs would 'get with' and I said Wheeljack as both he and my OC Fade use external swords, even if Fade is a fencer and Wheeljack a samurai.**

**It might have a second chapter, it might not. **

**Don't forget to review and see you around.**


End file.
